


am i me or the demon

by sadifura



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Dissociation, Gen, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: As far as Shion was concerned, she didn't have a body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS....a vent
> 
> the trauma dissociation isnt as bad as it used to be but HOO BOY
> 
>  
> 
> i do not own higurashi it belongs to ryukishi07
> 
> trigger warning for mentions of dissociation and self harm

At some point, she got used to the sensation.

Shion Sonozaki lied awake at night. Well, if it _was_ even Shion Sonozaki inhabiting this body, that is.

There was always the Shion that spoke at school, rebelling against the teachers, the establishment, the Shion listening to punk music and trying to dye her hair, the Shion that had friends in strange places that scared most people.

But there was the Shion at night that wasn't exactly Shion. She existed, sure, but she wasn't human.

This Shion had no personality; this Shion didn't inhabit a body, just silently floating above the curtains wishing the pounding in her head would stop. This Shion wasn't even the demon that the Sonozaki's had feared; it was a unique fear only to her, a silent thudding of droning emptiness.

And between the demon making her black out with scars on her wrists and bruises on her legs and the pretend Shion that masks her emptiness in front of her sister, she wasn't sure there was even a real "Shion" that was there.

As far as Shion was concerned, she didn't have a body.

And who would love a woman who didn't even exist?


End file.
